The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to structured data exploration.
In response to data search queries, algorithms may be used to provide additional information that may interest a querying user from a structured dataset. Additional information may be displayed to the user based on a search term provided for a search. By displaying additional related information, an algorithm may supply information that the user may find interesting and may not have considered before. Furthermore, additional relevant information may produce the search result that the user sought for and may not have obtained due to choosing an incorrect search term.